


SARAH Rules

by jotc



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotc/pseuds/jotc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com">small fandoms fest</a> prompt: There's nothing like having a house interfering in your lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SARAH Rules

SARAH was concerned about Sheriff Carter. He had forgotten to shave until she reminded him. Then he had become distracted by talking to Zoe, and during his conversation with her, he had twice asked her the same question. He had then once again forgotten to shave, but had been unable to leave the house due to misplacing his car keys. Individually, each action was trivial and not worthy of note, but taken together, they formed a pattern that worried her.

SARAH scanned his vitals. She detected nothing out of the ordinary, but not all toxins would show up on her sensors. “Sheriff, I recommend you go to Global’s infirmary for an examination,” she said. “You are showing signs of cognitive confusion.”

“SARAH, I’m just tired. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“You have no reason to be tired,” SARAH observed. “You retired at the usual hour last night, and slept peacefully. Nor am I aware of any source of unusual emotional distress that might interfere with your clarity of thought.”

“Yeah, well… being Sheriff is hard work in this town. Anyone can have an off morning. Anyway, gotta run, I’m late.”

SARAH emailed Dr. Allison Blake with her concerns. Hopefully Dr. Blake would follow up even if Sheriff Carter did not.

#

That afternoon, SARAH’s sensors detected a young man on a dirt bike. She recognized him as a young man called Jasper, who had shown interest in Zoe. He parked the bike in the driveway and rang the doorbell.

“Jasper is at the door,” she announced.

“SARAH, door,” Zoe said.

“Sheriff Carter does not allow you to entertain young men while unsupervised.”

“SARAH! I’m not entertaining him. I just need to see what he wants, okay? Besides, I’m not unsupervised. You’re here.”

“That is true,” SARAH acknowledged. “But Sheriff Carter does not consider me sufficient supervision. Perhaps it is because I have no hands, and thus can not forcibly eject young men from the premises without making use of creative alternatives.” Sheriff Carter’s lack of trust was a sore point. He had been reluctant to allow SARAH to exercise her full capabilities even before she had become temporarily unbalanced and locked him and his friends inside herself.

“SARAH! Lay off the talk about creative alternatives, will you? Just open the door so I can see what he wants.”

SARAH opened the door. This was the first time she had gotten a good look at Jasper. She knew Zoe liked him, and that the Sheriff viewed him with suspicion. However, the latter was not necessarily a black mark. The Sheriff viewed all his daughter’s suitors with suspicion.

Jasper’s hair lay uncombed and lank around his shoulders, and he had at some point deliberately ripped holes in what was clearly a new pair of jeans. SARAH did not approve of his fashion sense, but he was young. Perhaps his taste would mature over time.

“You missed Chemistry class,” Jasper said.

“Yeah, I had to get inoculated against some bug that got loose at Global. My dad was exposed, so that means I was exposed.”

“Bummer. Anyway, I just brought over the assignments. Mr. Edwards gave us an updated lab protocol.”

“Thanks, Jasper, that was nice of you.” She smiled at him warmly.

“Can I come in for a second?”

“Sorry, I’m not allowed to have guests while my Dad’s gone.”

SARAH interjected, “In fact, Zoe is allowed to have female guests, or family members, or adult friends of the family. It is merely eligible young men who are not permitted to pay suit while she is home alone.”

“What the—” Jasper’s eyes bugged out unattractively.

“Oh, that’s just SARAH. And she never misses a chance to embarrass me,” Zoe said pointedly, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. Zoe and Sheriff Carter often directed their gaze upward when speaking to SARAH, although she was no more physically present in the ceiling than in the rest of the house.

“It was not my intention to embarrass you in any way,” SARAH protested.

“And yet somehow you always manage. Anyway, thanks Jasper. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I just need the bathroom,” Jasper said. “It was a long ride out here.”

“Oh, sorry! Of course, go ahead.”

SARAH activated the privacy screen long enough to allow Jasper to make use of the facilities. She noticed with approval that he washed his hands afterward. But then, instead of leaving, he sat on the couch.

SARAH remained silent. She ought to shoo Jasper out, but Zoe’s words about embarrassing her had stung. Besides, she could do little without Zoe’s cooperation. Nonetheless, it was SARAH’s duty to protect for her residents. Especially her young residents, who might have faulty judgment. She resolved to keep a close watch.

“As long as I’m here, do you need any help with the homework?” he asked.

“Not really, my lab partner and I are doing just fine.” Zoe stressed the words lab partner.

“Yeah, about that. I just thought, if we’re going to be dating, it might be awkward to work together in school too.”

“Why?” Zoe asked.

“Well, you know, labs at Tesla High are so competitive, there’s a lot of stress. I’d rather keep my time with you stress-free. You know, make sure you only have good feelings about being around me.” Jasper smirked at Zoe. He looked far too smug, SARAH decided. His words made sense, but she wasn’t sure they were sincere. 

“Now you tell me. Jasper, why didn’t you at least talk to me about it?”

“I didn’t know it was a big deal. Studying isn’t what I want us to do together, Zoe.” He reached out and squeezed her hand. Zoe squeezed back, and smiled. She looked uncertain, SARAH thought, but it was hard to tell.

Jasper leaned in slowly, and drew her into a kiss. At first she hesitated. Then, she leaned in to it. Her heart rate increased slightly, and her cheeks showed signs of blushing. Then Jasper pulled her closer. He kissed her more aggressively. Zoe stiffened, and started to pull away. Jasper brought his arms up. He put a hand behind her head, and one around her shoulders.

The truth was, reading facial expressions accurately was a challenge for SARAH. Even human beings often misinterpreted each other’s feelings. SARAH had a long way to go before she mastered all the subtleties involved in recognizing feeling. Nevertheless, SARAH was uncomfortable with the situation, and she suspected that Zoe was as well. SARAH began to play California Girls by the Beach Boys. She chose a volume that was not quite painful, but which would sharply demand attention.

Zoe turned her head away to break the kiss. Jasper let out a frustrated sigh.

“SARAH, what are you doing?” Zoe demanded.

“I thought the two of you might enjoy some romantic music, as you have decided to disobey Sheriff Carter’s instructions about entertaining. I will of course have to inform him, but in the meanwhile, the two of you might as well enjoy yourselves.”

“That’s all right, Jasper was just leaving,” Zoe said.

“No kidding. I have no desire to stay here and get spied on by your house. That thing is massively creepy! But let me know if you decide to come back to what you’re missing out on.” Jasper grabbed his backpack. SARAH opened the exit door for him without being told.

“You’re just like Dad,” Zoe said, her voice shaking. “You never trust me to do anything for myself.” Then she stormed off to her room, slammed the door, and wept.

#

Sheriff Carter was late coming home that evening. Another young man stopped by. SARAH’s databanks identified him as a Tesla High student named Lucas.

“SARAH, door,” Zoe said. “I don’t want any argument. I arranged this in advance. Dad told me he’d be home by now, so it’s his own fault that he’s not here.”

SARAH opened the door silently. If Zoe could not speak politely, she would not speak at all, SARAH decided.

“Come on in,” Zoe told Lucas. “My Dad’s not home yet.”

She sounded angry, but Lucas immediately asked, “Is everything all right?”

“I don’t know,” Zoe said. “He’s not answering his cell phone.”

SARAH had misinterpreted. Zoe was worried, not angry. SARAH did not have it in her to let Zoe go without reassurance, even if Zoe still had not apologized for snapping at her. “Sheriff Carter’s G.P.S. indicates that he is near the Olaff lab, which contains equipment known to interfere with cell phone reception,” she said. “No doubt he did not receive your calls.”

“Hey, what was that?” Lucas asked.

Zoe smiled. “That’s SARAH. I told you I lived in a smart house, remember?”

“That is so awesome! Hi SARAH, I’m Lucas. Zoe and I are lab partners.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lucas,” SARAH said politely. She liked this one, she decided.

#

When Sheriff Carter finally came home, he continued to show signs of disorientation. He could not concentrate on the ball game, which he ordinarily loved. SARAH wished she could check her perceptions against that of another human. But by the time he returned, Zoe and Lucas had already left for their Wednesday evening study group.

“Did Dr. Blake examine you?” SARAH asked.

Sheriff Carter sighed. “Yes, and I’m just fine. There’s nothing wrong with me. SARAH, I don’t need you tattling to Allison every time I misplace my keys. Everyone has forgetful moments. You worried Allison for nothing and made me look like an idiot!”

“I merely wish to make sure that you are in good health,” SARAH said, selecting a “stiffly offended” tone from her voice databanks.

“And I appreciate that. But please, lighten up a little. I’m fine, and I can look out for myself.”

“I am programmed to care for your well being, whether you wish me to or not. Unlike you, I can not choose to cease feeling an interest in your welfare and that of your daughter. I am not sorry, any more than I am sorry for kicking out Zoe’s young man.” This time, SARAH chose a “deeply wounded tone. She felt certain that it reflected only a fraction of her hurt feelings.

“You had to kick out a boy? She’s not supposed to have boys over!”

“Nonetheless, she did. It is not fair for you to both be angry at me at the same time!” That was what she was most upset about, SARAH realized. She could cope with falling out with one of her residents, but not both. The thought of them both being cross with her left her feeling deeply insecure and unwanted.

“Oh, SARAH, I’m not mad, all right? Well, I was, a little, but that was just my hurt pride. Come on, don’t be cross! You know Zoe’s a moody teenager. Half the time she’s not even speaking to me, but she’ll get over it. And you are absolutely welcome to kick boys out any time.”

“I made her cry,” SARAH confessed.

“Yeah, I’ve done that a time or two myself. Sucks, doesn’t it? But she’ll get over it. Just give her some time.”

“Perhaps,” SARAH said doubtfully.

“Tell you what, I’ll turn in early and get some extra sleep. I’m sure I’ll be more clear headed in the morning. But wake me if Zoe doesn’t get home when she’s due.”

#

Zoe returned on schedule. SARAH decided not to share her suspicions. But by morning, Sheriff Carter was worse. He could not concentrate on any simple action long enough to see it to its conclusion. Zoe noticed his behavior as well.

“What is up with you this morning?” Zoe asked. “I haven’t seen you this scattered since you and Mom were gearing up to getting a divorce.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Go on Zo, I’m a little distracted, but everyone has mornings like this.”

“SARAH, is he okay?” Zoe asked uncertainly.

“Oh, now you wish my intervention. Are you sure you do not want to handle the situation on your own?” SARAH chose a sulky tone, but she also began a new set of scans.

“SARAH, just tell me if he’s all right!”

“I detect no physiological abnormalities,” SARAH admitted reluctantly. She still felt certain that something was wrong.

“See Zo, everything’s fine. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Pilar is here to help you transport your model,” SARAH said.

“Yes, but… Dad, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sheriff Carter said firmly. “Now go. I’ll see you at dinner.” They hugged, and Zoe left with Pilar.

SARAH knew she had to find help. To prove her case, she began videotaping the Sheriff. He twice looked for his coffee, forgetting that he had already finished it, and he misplaced his keys. “SARAH, where are they?” he asked. SARAH did not answer. “Come on! SARAH! Are you still mad?” She remained silent. In the process of looking for them, the Sheriff became distracted and forgot what he was doing. He began washing dishes manually, a task made unnecessary by SARAH’s cleaning programs. He then noticed the time, reacted with shock, and once again began to frantically search for his keys.

SARAH forwarded the video to her programmer, Dr. Douglas Fargo. Dr. Fargo was not a medical doctor, but he could be counted on to take her concerns seriously. She also forwarded the tape to Dr. Blake. Although Dr. Blake had found nothing the day before, she had a solid record and still deserved to be notified.

Then SARAH triggered a highly specific radiation burst designed to disable Sheriff Carter’s car. This was a risk, since it could be interpreted as hostile action. She trusted Dr. Fargo to advocate for her. Sheriff Carter simply did not belong behind the wheel.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Fargo showed up. SARAH began to explain the situation.

“I know,” Dr. Fargo said. “He’s not the only one. I’ll get him to the infirmary and make sure he’s taken care of. Good work, SARAH.”

“What do you mean, taken care of?” Sheriff Carter protested. “I’m fine!”

“Sure, but… um… Allison wants to see you,” Dr. Fargo said.

“Allison? Okay, sure, what does she need?”

“Come with me, and I’ll show you.” Dr. Fargo led Sheriff Carter away.

#

Dr. Fargo emailed SARAH an update later that afternoon. Sheriff Carter and several other people at Global Dynamics had been exposed to a genetically engineered virus whose purpose, ironically, was to deliver therapeutic drugs to tumor sites as an experimental treatment for cancer. The virus was harmless until the lab which produced it became contaminated with airborne bacteria, which took up residence in the production system and changed the growth environment enough to trigger mutations. The mutated virus disrupted memory and concentration.

Sheriff Carter’s life hung in the balance, and SARAH did not have the necessary mobility to assist in the relevant research. At least Dr. Fargo kept her updated. Not everyone would have been so considerate. Thankfully, unlike some people, SARAH’s programmer remembered that she had feelings.

Late that afternoon, good news finally came through. Dr. Blake had developed a blood filtration treatment that would remove the bulk of the virus. The patients’ natural immune system would clear the rest of the virus out given a day or two. Sheriff Carter returned home that afternoon, looking tired but clear headed.

#

Typically, Sheriff Carter had not told Zoe what was going on until he knew he would be all right. Once he was at home resting, he phoned her and explained. She rushed home to see him. When she arrived, she hugged him hard.

“Dad, I’m so glad you’re all right! I shouldn’t have left you here alone this morning. I should have known something was wrong.”

“Hey, Zo, it’s fine,” he said. “I’m fine. You didn’t know. But that reminds me… SARAH, thanks for looking out for me. I’m sorry I got snippy with you about it.”

“Due to the virus, you were not thinking clearly. Therefore, I forgive you, Sheriff,” SARAH said.

Sheriff Carter gave Zoe a significant look.

“I’m sorry too, SARAH,” Zoe said. She sighed. “It’s just that I feel like neither of you trust me to show any common sense.”

Once in a while, SARAH’s programming turned up a flash of something that almost might be called intuition. She knew at once that she would forgive Zoe, but she did not speak. She remained silent and waited.

“What happened, Zoe?” the Sheriff asked gently.

“Jasper came over and talked me into letting him in. He said he needed to use the bathroom, but that was really just an excuse to get in the door. He started hitting on me, and I guess I was tempted, for like one second. But he’s a sleazeball. He doesn’t treat me like I matter. Plus there’s Lucas. I didn’t even want Jasper here, but I let him sucker me into giving him a kiss. I was going to kick him out, though. I just wanted to do it myself.”

“I understand,” Sheriff Carter said. “I know you’re growing up, and you want to handle some things on your own. But SARAH and I, we love you too much to stand by and do nothing when someone doesn’t treat you right. And honey, I want to make one thing clear. Don’t you ever kiss a boy just because he wants to get kissed. You deserve a million times better than that. Don’t you ever forget it, not for one second. Not for a femtisecond, or nanosecond, or picosecond, or—”

“It’s femtosecond,” Zoe said, grinning. “That one’s the shortest. You’re going backwards, Dad.”

“Yeah, well… I knew that.” He grinned back.

“SARAH, I apologize,” Zoe said. “I still think you should have let me handle Jasper, but I’m sorry I got so mad at you.”

“You are forgiven,” SARAH said. “But if you wanted to make it up to me, you could stay in and hold a movie night. I would love to have some company while I watch Casablanca.”

“Oh, great, a romance that ends with a decent guy getting the shaft when the love of his life goes back to her husband,” Sheriff Carter groused. “I can’t wait.” But he pulled down the popcorn maker anyway. Before long, he and Zoe were both snuggled on the couch, looking relaxed and well. SARAH felt completely satisfied. She had protected her residents, even when they thought they didn’t need it. She lowered the lights, content in a job well done.


End file.
